Broken - (Bucky Barnes)
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: "—Y no aceptó, no aceptó bailar con ella esa noche. Aún desconozco las razones, James sigue siendo un misterio que se perdió bajo el mar, hace ya mucho tiempo. Jamás sabré porqué su mirada me llena de tormento. Fue hace más de 75 años, pero su rostro sigue en mis sueños desde que vivo consciente. Creo que solamente fue un rostro más, una chica más, una noche más...—." [BuckyxOC]
1. I

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos le pertenecen al UCM, yo solamente adapto este pequeño fic sin fines de lucro. Lo único que no le pertenece al UCM son mis OC's, las cuales aparecerán en este short-fic.

 **Advertencia** : Este es un short-fic de 3 partes, que funcionan como andamiajes que intentan unir las tres personalidades de Buck, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

I: **Espejo**

* * *

❝ _Tal vez no debía subestimar a su suerte, el mundo era muy pequeño. Aunque esa noche no sería de las que le gustará recordar a futuro, pero que de seguro olvidará con el curar del tiempo._

 _Quien cargará con la cruz de haberla lastimado, será él. Cuando recuerde su rostro o, simplemente, el color de sus ojos que se tornarían de un azul oscuro esa noche, que se ahogarían y que lo sofocaría años más tarde_ ❞ _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _14 de Junio de 1943, Nueva York._

No había forma de llamar la atención del soldado cuando este sabía que traía consigo todas las miradas. La curvatura de su sonrisa hipnotizaba todo campo de visión femenino. Resonaba su carcajada haciendo que una chica, de la que él no se percataba, se pusiera nerviosa imaginando que reía junto a él a escondidas. De vez en cuando, se avergonzaba de esa actitud de adolescente enamorada, pensaba que se veía como una completa idiota, ridícula, pero no podía detener su ímpetu, su estado de mujer enamorada. Un estado de hipnotismo, tal vez. Siempre buscaba la forma de toparse con sus zafiros azules cuando este se distraía con las siluetas esculpidas que se balanceaban en aquel precario baile. Esperaba el momento oportuno en que esos zafiros la dejaran a merced de un tsunami.

Su traje de soldado resaltaba en la contingencia, a excepción del pequeño acompañante a quien ella conocía bastante bien. Steve, su amigo de la infancia, aquel con el que había llegado a la fiesta casi a los tirones. Sabía que Bucky lo llevaba a esos lugares para animarlo, entre empujones y algún que otro chiste con el que, difícilmente, el pequeño sonreía o, si lo hacía, era para satisfacerlo.

Los conocía bastante bien, fueron sus compañeros de escuela. En realidad, solamente Bucky, ya que Steve iba un año por detrás de ellos. Fue hasta el día en que ambos decidieron dejar la escuela casi al mismo tiempo.

Annet intentó acomodar su rizado cabello, pero este tomaba partido y los resortes controlaban hasta la movilidad con la que el viento los mecían. Su humilde vestido de tela crepé mustard color mostaza dejaba resaltar la simpleza de su persona, lo introvertido de su instinto fémino y el mal que atormentaba a toda chica de bajo perfil, culpa de la explotación por parte de los padres en conseguirle un pretendiente que se fijara en ella.

¡Qué mejor que continuar la caza de maridos el día de la exposición Stark en Nueva York!

Estaba sentada en una esquina del salón con su madre a un lado de ella, quien no se le pasaba una sola persona de la cual podría hablar, ya sea halagando o retratando de forma despectiva sus peinados y/o vestidos. Como siempre, sus primeras víctimas eran las mujeres.

━¡Pero mira eso! ━exclamó cantarina, mientras fijaba la mirada en un joven apuesto con un uniforme militar━, ¿ese no es el chico que te gustaba en la escuela?, el chico apuesto, el atlético, cómo se llamaba... ━pensaba la mujer, dejando que una nube se arremolinara en sus pensamientos, buscando en cada recoveco de sus recuerdos, llegando a los momentos en que su niña se escapaba hacia la esquina de la cuadra en la que vivían, con un libro en las manos, excusándose de leer en el parque cuando en realidad iba a observar a un niño jugar a la pelota. Ese niño era Bucky, quien siempre solía salir moreteado de aquellos juegos cuando defendía a su amigo Rogers de los insultos de algunos matones.

Annet le chistó nerviosa, intentando inútilmente callarla, mientras rizaba su cabello levemente ruborizada. No se atrevió a mirar hacia adelante cuando su madre, casi a los cuatro vientos, pronunció el apellido " _Barnes_ " para vergüenza de la muchacha, quien no pudo aguantar tanto circo y decidió huir al baño entre los regaños de su progenitora.

No se detuvo a ver si el muchacho se acercó o no, si sus miradas tenían la posibilidad de chocar en un 0,01% o si tuvo que esquivarla para ocultar una carcajada, o si se burló de ella o de su entrometida madre. No quería saberlo, ella estaba bien cubierta con su manto de invisibilidad, no quería que la viera.

No quería que él viera lo que ella observaba en el _espejo_ , todos los días, al levantarse en la mañana.

━ _Nunca serás lo suficientemente linda_.

Entró a uno de los baños, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta. Ahora estaba segura, pero sus pensamientos seguían allí, seguían molestándola, atormentándola. El monstruo siempre renacía y la aplastaba al punto de asfixiarla. Tal vez, ella no merecía a nadie y nadie la merecía a ella.

━ _Nunca podrás complacer a un esposo, es por eso que cuidarás a tu madre hasta el final de sus días_.

Cada palabra, cada frase, cada reprimenda sin miramiento y con sumo desprecio iba en compañía de una mano dura, áspera y el tono hosco de su padre. Nunca entendió su actitud para con ella, su mirar despectivo, la insuficiencia de su ser, tal vez porque siempre deseó un hijo varón y lo único que obtuvo fue una hija mujer, una buena para nada, un feo espécimen que no ayudaría a la herencia del apellido " _Louis_ ".

━No llores, no llores, no llores, no llores ━intentaba convencerse internamente.

¿Dónde estaba su fortaleza cuando más la necesitaba?, ¿dónde estaba su cordura?, ¿dónde estaba su autoestima? Tal vez, su padre tenía razón, jamás lograría nada.

Respiró profundo, tan profundo que ahogó todo pensamiento, para luego de exhalar dejarlos fluir como una cascada que limpia toda alma. Era su punto catártico, dejar fluir y purificar. Lo hizo varias veces, había aprendido a dominar su mente de esa forma pero no sus emociones. El nudo en el estómago y en la garganta seguían allí, sus rodillas temblaban, sus huesos se sentían tan frágiles ahora que lograba percibir con tanta claridad cada palpitación de su corazón.

Se irguió enfrente al espejo con la frente en alto, acomodándose un poco sus rizos, amarrando bien las tiras de su cuello, ocultando su leve escote a miradas de extraños, alisando la falda que nacía desde debajo del busto y, finalmente, marchó al encuentro. Pensó, por un momento, que así debía sentirse un soldado cuando va a la guerra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _17 de abril de 2016, Bucarest._

Cinco de la mañana, otra vez el _espejo_. Otra vez sueña, otra vez se encuentra con esa silueta que lo mira desde el otro lado. Otra vez intenta hablarle, otra vez le dice que se aleje, que lo deje en paz. Otra vez, este lo mira sin expresión, sin sensibilidad, abarrotado, implacable, impasible, imperante. No soporta su rigidez, golpea el espejo, este no sufre rasguño alguno. La silueta lo sigue mirando, ahora muestra una sonrisa casi sádica. Vuelve a golpear el espejo, una y otra y otra vez.

━Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí ━se rió de él, su propio semblante, su otro "yo". El alter ego que maneja cada hilo, cada miembro, cada miedo, cada rostro, cada demonio interno.

El lugar es invadido de un frío abrazador. Moldea sus huesos, los inmoviliza. Se congela, de abajo hacia arriba, escala sobre sus piernas. Grita. Las pesadillas atacan, otra vez.

El soldado vuelve, controla su mente. Mira sus manos empapadas en sangre, el cuchillo abriendo la garganta de un hombre, sangre escurriendo por toda una habitación. Un grito que se desgarra desde su interior. Se ve a sí mismo gritando, aunque no sabe concebir cual de todas sus personalidades es, tal vez James, tal vez Buck, tal vez confunde su " _yo_ " con la voz de Steve, tal vez una mujer que ruega para que se detenga. Hay tantas voces, tantas sombras, tantas caras.

La pesadilla pasa a otro plano, una muchacha llora frente a él. No parece estar en situación de asesinarla, solamente está de pie frente a ella. Sin embargo, ella lo observa como si hubiese cometido un delito. No escucha su llanto pero puede verla llorar, su mirada le acongoja.

Siente algo bajo su pie derecho, algo que no es sólido sino, más bien, blando, frágil. Hay sangre en el suelo, como si hubiesen desmembrado un órgano en plena calle. Su respiración se torna pesada, mira hacia abajo mientras levanta el pie. Un corazón. La muchacha que estaba frente a él, ahora cae de rodillas ensangrentada. El núcleo palpitante izquierdo del soldado se contrae y el nudo en la garganta no le permite hablar, tiembla notando que su brazo de metal está empapado en sangre hasta la mitad. La chica muere.

 _¿Quién demonios es?_

Otra vez se mezcla James con el peón de Hydra, otra vez la jaqueca. Se despierta sobresaltado, sudando. Se sienta a un costado de la cama mirando el desastre que provocó al arrojar su mesita de luz, la cual ha quedado destrozada en el suelo. Al tacto de su mano derecha contra su pecho descubierto, percibe la humedad de la transpiración, virando así su atención a aquel colchón precario, notando la gran mancha de sudor que había dejado el moldeo de su espalda en él. Otra vez iba a tener que sacarlo a la terraza a ventilar, otra vez iba a tener que dormir del otro lado del colchón.

Resopla con cansancio, sabe que no volverá a dormir, por lo tanto, decide prepararse un café, tomando la libreta con sus notas la cual dejó sobre la mesa la noche anterior. Últimamente, los recuerdos y pesadillas son recurrentes, las últimas siempre empiezan en un espejo y terminan en el cadáver de una mujer.

Siempre preparaba su tabla de ajedrez y terminaba haciendo las mismas jugadas. No iba a darle tanto giro al asunto de sus pesadillas, porque solamente eran eso: " _pesadillas_ ". Tal vez, ella había sido una víctima del peón de Hydra, tal vez era la revelación de una nueva víctima en su subconsciente que se hacía vigente. Nada más.

 _Una víctima_... ¿del soldado?

* * *

 **N. de Autor** :

Para empezar, este es un short-fic o mini-fic de tres partes. Es como un hilado entre la época de James con los momentos pre-CW, en la etapa en la que Bucky tiene muchos sueños que se mezclan con el Winter Soldier y James.

Pensé que sería bueno hacer un fic del tipo "alegoría", utilizando imágenes que retraten no solamente una situación sino varias a la vez, que no son personales, sino, más bien, que tienen otras conexiones.

Planeo explotar un asunto que James dejó pendiente antes de morir y que no tendrá un final tan feliz (o tal vez sí xD).

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar review.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. II

II: **Los demonios de James**

* * *

 _❝ Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que necesito,_

 _es su aire que mataría por respirar._

 _Sostiene mi amor en sus manos,_

 _todavía estoy buscando algo..._

 _Sin aliento,_

 _no me queda la esperanza de algún día_

 _volver a respirar._

 _Me duele estar aquí_

 _Yo sólo quería amor de ti_

 _Me duele estar aquí_

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?❞_

 ** _Breathe again - Sara Bareilles_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _17 de abril de 2016, Bucarest_

Se siente tan ajeno, lo recuerda tan fríamente, casi como si realmente no hubiese existido, como un sueño que el invierno se encargó de congelar por siempre en su memoria. Pero James, en su menor o mayor medida, dejó algo en él. Aquella noche de octubre demostró que no podía ocultar al verdadero monstruo, porque no solamente el peón de Hydra llevaba consigo infiernos, James tenía pequeños monstruos colgando de su perfecta casaca marrón militar.

Llevaba consigo ese "yo", ese ser estereotipado acarreando tanto prejuicio, mientras se le escapaba de las manos la burla, el juego, la algarabía de sus bajos instintos.

El recuerdo llegó como si un balde de agua fría lo hubiese despertado del letargo, tan repentinamente que, aunque se sentía independiente de todo sentimiento pasado, sus sueños se habían encargado de recordarle que tenía un corazón bajo cada capa de piel. Experimentó culpa, una culpa que no enraizaba al soldado de invierno solamente, sino a James. Si, a James, a ese James que creía tenerlo todo cuanto podía, rango, apariencia, presencia, mujeres. Pero, qué lejos estaba de la verdad y, ahora, en la piel de un hombre trastornado, un ajeno, entiende que con ninguna de esas cosas hubiese sido feliz.

Pero, ¿qué consuelo había para alguien que no podía tener una conciencia limpia cuando su alma estaba tan manchada de sangre, al igual que sus manos? Su brazo de metal le recordaba aquello cada día.

Volvió a verla llorar, era algo que no podía sacarse de la mente, era algo que apuntaba en su libreta constantemente. ¿Por qué nunca lo había hecho con otras chicas a las que James había conocido?, ¿por qué esta chica era tan importante?, ¿por qué le llenaba de culpa? Cada página llena de sus descripciones, una muchacha de cabellos rizados, ojos grandes, nada agraciada ante su anímica anatomía, tímida, introvertida, casi como una de esas mujeres que uno ve salir de un internado de monjas. Pero, claro, nada atractiva para él en ese entonces, alguien que parecía ser muy atormentada por sus padres.

Bebió un sorbo de café antes de seguir la lectura de aquel párrafo mental mientras más imágenes lo atosigaban. Era una humareda amorfa de recuerdos inconclusos, recuerdos que no podía detener.

En unas horas amanecería, al fin un poco de luz que lo saque de tanta oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _14 de Junio de 1943, Nueva York_

Sabía que no podía escapar de aquella situación, pero su amigo lo animó un poco. Se acercaron a la mesa en la que se encontraba la mujer adulta que había estado pronunciando el apellido "Barnes" a todo pulmón. No podía negar que conocía a la mujer, era residente cerca de la zona en la que vivían sus padres. Se la distinguía como a una de esas mujeres chismosas que se dedicaban a hablar de la vida de los demás, que incluso le recordaba mucho a su madre quien se dedicaba a criticar a las esposas de hombres a las que no conocía, de acuerdo a su estatus, su condición o su vestimenta.

━Solamente tienes que saludarla y nos vamos ━le señaló Steve quien parecía disfrutar de la incomodidad que experimentaba Bucky.

━No es la mujer lo que me pone incómodo ━admitió el sargento acomodando su chaleco con ambas manos. Steve rió levemente, sabía a lo que se refería.

━¿Qué puede hacerte una chica como Annet? ━aludió Steve a la inocencia de la muchacha, a quien nunca logró conocer, ni siquiera cuando intentó sacarle una leve charla una tarde soleada de verano en el parque.

━Sabes que esa chica gusta de mí desde el kinder ━su tono era despectivo, como si aquello no le causara ninguna gracia, como si supiera que la chica estaba enamorada de él y que, no importa qué tanto le duela, no estaba dispuesto a corresponderle.

━Creo que el problema viene desde ese día que hiciste la apuesta ━lo contradijo Steve con un cierto tono serio, atribuyéndole otro peso a su amigo.

No era tan difícil presuponer que habían niños que solían burlarse de las niñas demasiado calladas o introvertidas, siendo que la sociedad siempre las prefería así. Pero, cuando eran niñas que no se conocían por ser populares en belleza, o chismosas entre ellas o porque tenían una familia vistosa en el barrio, se relegaban al papel de mojigatas. Era el caso de Annet y su concepción religiosa que impedía a los demás verla como una chica llamativa, una chica que cada domingo iba a misa en compañía de su abuela a quien hacía tiempo había perdido.

El escrutinio del ojo ajeno podía ser letal, tan vibrante que a veces no se necesitaba de un "gran hermano" para juzgar, las mujeres cumplían ese papel bastante bien entre ellas.

Ordinaria, normal, aburrida, sin mucho para develar de ella.

━¡Hola, querido! ━se puso de pie la mujer quien respondía al nombre de Brianna de Louis, mientras abrazaba al joven y apuesto sargento, emocionada.

━Señora de Louis ━respondió a modo de saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y reclinando un poco su torso a modo de cortesía.

━Qué gusto verlo y también a usted, señor Rogers ━le sonrió al pequeño compañero, mientras Annet se acercaba a ellos lentamente con la cabeza casi a gachas. Una mezcla de vergüenza e intimidación, algo sobre sí misma que parecía contraerle desde adentro de sus órganos, especialmente, su corazón━. Oh, ¡ahí estás querida!, de seguro ya conocen a mi hija, Annet.

La mujer hizo casi una presentación formal ante los muchachos, una actitud ineficiente e innecesaria que hacía a Annet querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero con lo que pudo sonrió levemente con timidez, mientras asentía a modo de saludo a ambos muchachos.

━Por supuesto ━respondió Bucky con un tono amistoso, asiando la mano de la chica la cual besó con caballerosidad, inclinándose frente a ella, posando sus labios sobre los nudillos blanquecinos de la muchacha.

Las mejillas de esta rompieron en hervor, resaltando el azulado asombro en su mirar y sus rasgos de niña que le acompañaban. No movió un centímetro su mano, pero Bucky pudo percatarse de que había empezado a temblar, ya que al levantar la mirada notó que ella entreabrió los labios como si quisiera decir algo aunque ni una queja sórdida salió de ellos, en cambio, comprobó que ella estaba nerviosa ante vislumbrar el tambaleo de su labio inferior.

Parpadeó rápidamente, notando que estaba empeorando la situación tanto para ella como para él y, sin más, dejó libre la mano tan pequeña y frágil de la muchacha. Tal vez era la culpa, tal vez el no decirle que ese día en donde le obsequió una flor, había sido una treta que había perdido contra sus amigos. Una mala jugada para que otros notaran sus agallas al destrozar el corazón de una mojigata. ¿Tan patán era para hacer aquello?

━Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos, tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar antes de partir a Inglaterra mañana ━explicó cortésmente Bucky, apoyándose bien firme sobre sus pies ante las cejas levantadas de Steve, como si este último no pudiese creer una palabra que salía de su boca.

━Oh pero, ¿no podría, usted, invitarla a un baile a mi hija antes de irse? ━el arrebato de la señora de Louis tomó por sorpresa, no solamente a Bucky, sino también a Steve y Annet.

━¡Madre! ━la reprendió la muchacha en un tono nervioso y con sus mejillas aún muy calientes. Sentía que el aire se le salía de los pulmones o que escaseaba demasiado rápido en aquel ceñido lugar, como si cada vez que quisiera respirar algo se lo impidiera.

Steve se había cansado de aquella farsa. Supo que la muchacha se había mostrado muy incómoda ante la intromisión de su madre y prefirió ser él quien calmara un poco las cosas, antes de que su amigo lo arruinara aún más. Pensó que sería mejor que intentara algo para sacar de apuro a Bucky y a la muchacha, pero su amigo al notar las intenciones que venía caldeando en una oculta señal de fraternidad, se negó.

━Tal vez...

━Sí, claro, después de la exposición Stark vendré por ella ━se adelantó Bucky recibiendo la mirada ceñida de su amigo. Bucky no quería estropear la doble cita que había preparado para Steve.

━Oh, ¡estupendo! ━celebró la señora de Louis ante la sorpresa de su hija quien se quedó perpleja ante lo que había escuchado. El joven sargento cruzó miradas con la aludida mientras esta la apartaba un poco confundida y con suma vergüenza de no haber podido ser ella la que diera un paso delante de su madre.

Aún se sentía tan en desventaja, aplastada por sus miedos e inseguridades que ni siquiera pudo despedirse correctamente cuando ambos amigos se marcharon del lugar.

━¿Ves?, no era tan difícil ━alardeó con felicidad su madre ante la mirada apenada y molesta de su hija quien no podía expresar con palabras lo terriblemente avergonzada que se sentía. No había necesidad de ponerla en esa situación tan humillante.

Pero no era tan difícil entrever que su madre hacía lo posible para darle su apoyo. Tampoco podía culparla, era su madre y al menos quería lo mejor para su futuro, ya que por más que sus sentimientos la hundan, su madre siempre intentaba dar lo mejor para que ella saliera a flote.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

━No tenías necesidad de hacer eso, Buck ━Steve reprendió a su amigo, siguiéndolo a largas zancadas quien parecía estar apurado, ocupándose en esquivar el tumulto de gente.

━Claramente, sí ━contestó Buck con confianza━, sé manejar los asuntos con chicas, además ibas a arruinar mi sorpresa.

━Buck, esto no se trata de esas chicas a las que conquistas una noche, las sacas a bailar y luego te olvidas de ellas ━. Steve habló indignado, se detuvo antes de seguir caminando junto a él, por lo que Bucky imitó la acción━. Le gustas a Annet desde hace tiempo, y tal vez sea, no sé, algo...

━¿Rara? ━levantó una ceja Bucky.

━Tímida ━corrigió Steve para luego de un largo suspiro dar el juego por perdido━, sólo, intenta no jugar con ella.

━Tranquilo, amigo, no lo haré ━intentó tranquilizarlo el sargento de la división 107 con una de sus sonrisas cómplices, mientras le ponía una mano al hombro━, iré, la sacaré a bailar y la llevaré a casa, fin de la historia. Mañana me voy a Inglaterra y es probable que no vuelva a verla.

Aquello no dejaba a Steve muy tranquilo. No podía evitar sentir lástima por ella, ya que si él tuviese la oportunidad de ser tan apuesto y alto como Buck, habría hecho algo para sacarla de las garras de su madre, ayudarla o al menos hacerla sentir más segura. Había acunado una especie de lástima, como cuando uno ve a un perro hambriento y flacucho por la calle.

━Ahora, vamos a disfrutar de la doble cita que he preparado ━sonrió el sargento Barnes mientras seguían caminando con suma prisa. Steve vio a Bucky levantando la mano saludando a alguien. Una chica, Connie, se mostró muy emocionada al verlo.

Luego de dar con la verdad detrás de las riendas con las que su amigo decidió arriesgarse con Annet, supo que solamente lo hizo porque ya le había preparado una cita a ciegas.

* * *

 **N. de Autor** :

Bien podría decir que esta segunda parte se dedica más a ver a Bucky y a su modo de tratar a las mujeres en su entonces como el galán que era (obviamente, esta es mi visión de un James mujeriego de la época). Si bien no quiere verse maleducado o "grosero", lo que hizo no tendrá un buen final. Pero, eso puede verse en la tercera parte.

Aclaro, Steve no se siente atraído por Annet, siempre le ha dado mucha lástima por no ser un poco más sociable con los demás, incluso con otras mujeres de su edad. Además de que sabe sobre la apuesta que una vez Bucky había hecho con otros chicos para mostrar su "valía".

Solamente, falta un capítulo para terminar de ver cómo termina esto y porqué Bucky la recuerda a ella más que a cualquier otra chica de la época. Pueden sacar sus conclusiones, hay mucho que puede conectarse con él y sus sentimientos actuales. Asimismo, piensen en James y Bucky en conexión, incluso cuando uno lee el título de esta segunda parte piensa: ¿por qué tiene demonios?, ¿tiene James demonios? Esto nos ayuda a aclarar incluso cuestiones de la primera parte.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Estaré gustosa de leer comentarios y opiniones. No olviden dejar review.

 **¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer!** :D


	3. III

**Advertencia** : Este capítulo debe leerse con música de fondo, por favor, entren a youtube y en el buscador escriban el autor y título de la siguiente canción: **Doris Day** \- _Dream a little dream of me_. Esta parte del relato va con música de fondo.

* * *

III: **Ínfimo**

* * *

 _17 de abril de 2016, Bucarest_

Las horas pasaron eternas, tan eternas entre el alba, las palabras, los recuerdos y el mediodía. Sus pensamientos hacían estragos mientras recogía los pedazos del florero, la mesita de noche y aquel reloj que le ayudaba a saber las horas del día en la que se encontraba, si había lugar para un paseo o si estaba a poco de enfrentarse con su almohada, porque pese a que muchas noches las pasaba en vela, habían otras en las que lograba descansar aunque sea dos horas si es que una pesadilla no atacaba para desvelarlo.

Todo se resumió en esa mañana, ajetreada para su memoria, sus recuerdos, sus emociones a los que intentó catalogar como ajenos.

No volvió al baile para, al menos, devolverle la pieza que le había casi prometido a su mirar de niña. Creyó, por un momento, que no había nada más que esos recuerdos inconclusos, pero se equivocó.

La exposición de Stark, el auto volador que terminó siendo disfuncional, Steve que lo despidió mucho antes de lo que cantara un gallo, su doble cita que no acabó tan bien y el baile. Encontró el ruego de aquella muchacha de cortos y azabaches cabellos, de quien no recordaba el nombre, muy exquisito como para dejarlo pasar y decidió ir a algún lugar en el que se lograra escuchar buena música. Olvidó por completo a la muchacha de rizados cabellos.

Recordó esa canción, una cuyo nombre desconocía, pero de la cual recordaba el ritmo, las parejas meciéndose lentamente de un lado a otro, o el hedor de aquellos cabellos azabache reposando sobre su pecho pertenecientes a aquella mujer extraña a sus ojos, tan ajena como lejana. Recordó un fragmento de la canción, uno que logró atravesarlo como un rayo al igual que esos ojos azulados, cristalinos, que lo observaban en silencio, desilucionados, al otro lado del salón.

 _But in your dreams whatever they be,_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

Recordó que al cruzar miradas, ella salió corriendo como si algo la hubiese espantado. Aunque era algo que no debió hacer, el mismo Bucky sintió el impulso de salir detrás de ella, algo en que concordaron con James, porque él lo hizo también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _14 de Junio de 1943, Nueva York_

Ella arribó a la calle aferrándose el saquito de lana a su cuerpo, el cual su madre le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños, cubriendo su cuello, haciendo que la otra mano sostuviera la parte de su vientre, casi corriendo calle arriba. No habían lágrimas, solamente humillación. Había algo que produjo un agujero negro que succionaba todo dentro de ella, desde su corazón hasta su estómago. Sintió ganas de llorar ante las horas desperdiciadas en las que había esperado por él, en la ilusión, en la espera, porque la mujer siempre es la que espera.

━¡Annet! ━casi como una bomba en el cielo, en la que todo ser parecía olvidar su nombre, el deje que creyó jocoso de aquel soldado retumbó en sus tímpanos.

No quiso detenerse, pero algo la obligó, una duda, tal vez.

━Lo... lo siento ━sintió su tono más cerca, ella se obligó a voltear. Sus miradas chocaron, esta vez ella la sostuvo en silencio, aferrando fuertemente el abrigo a su cuerpo. Sentía frío, tanto por la presencia del soldado como por aquella noche aterida. No iba a hablar y eso era algo que lo incomodó tanto que tuvo que seguir con alguna excusa━. Es que, no tuve oportunidad para...

━No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

No quería seguir allí, sintió la necesidad de huir.

━No, no es así, me he comportado como un idiota y...

━Dime algo ━le interrumpió ella evitando que él siguiera con excusas que pesaban más por su mentira━. La flor ¿era real? ━la pregunta no le tomó por sorpresa, sabía que debía afrontar ese asunto tarde o temprano. Esa etapa en una adolescencia que no terminó de cerrar, pero que sin querer hablaba del sentir, de lo genuino, de su ser, del querer. Algo bastante maduro para entenderlo.

━No.

Una gran bocanada de aire tuvo que llenar sus pulmones para articular esa simple palabra. Iba a la guerra y no podía lidiar con esa situación. Algo dentro de él le dio una patada al estómago y derrumbó toda fortaleza, toda gallardía, fue aquella última mirada.

Ella sonrió con amargura evitando mostrar los pedazos que aún caían, agachando sus ojos, esta vez cristalizados y al borde del desborde. Creía estar preparada para recibir esa respuesta, pese a que ya la sabía, pero escucharla de los labios del causante fue más difícil de lo que creyó. Solamente asintió, esquivando su mirada.

━Espero que ganes la guerra ━se despidió mientras se marchaba con lágrimas que dejó salir de sus ojos, luego de darle la espalda, tapando su boca para que no escuchara su queja lastimera mientras caminaba con prisa calle arriba.

Supo que había roto su corazón con solamente jugar con el sentimiento que ella había guardado en aquella flor de plástico, a la que cuidó por una semana antes de que esta se marchitara. Ignoraría por siempre que había llorado cuando el último pétalo cayó, ante la mentira que concluía con ese marchitar.

 _But in your dreams whatever they be,_

 _Dream a little dream of me._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había mucho para sacar de aquello, una chica a la que decepcionó, ¿qué tenía de especial?, ¿a cuántas más había abandonado en los veranos de casanova de James?, ¿a qué juego quería jugar su mente, ahora?

No era algo que le tomara mucho tiempo socavar, sabía que después de una semana otra cara se haría presente en sus pensamientos y adiós a esa chica. Pero, era extraño ver que entre los recuerdos y caras que el Soldado de Invierno se había encargado de asesinar y de guardar en la caja de "víctimas", el rostro de esa chica también estuviese allí.

Tal vez, aquello le demostraba que no necesitaba tener el disfraz de un asesino para aniquilar a las personas, sino que incluso hasta con un traje militar se había comportado como un verdadero verdugo. Asimismo, ignoraba que había partes de su actual persona que lo unían con la personalidad de esa muchacha, el sentirse ínfimo, ajeno, lejos de todos, inconforme con quien era o quien fue, insuficiente.

Tal vez, esa mañana debía recordarla para comprender que ni siquiera James podía escapar de esos pequeños demonios que lo perseguían y que lo persiguieron por mucho tiempo, ya que no logró sacarla de su mente incluso en medio de la contienda. La culpa, tal vez. Pensó que aunque envidiase su control, había cosas que se le escaparon de las manos, incluso sobre la conciencia de sus actos, y el ejemplo perfecto era esa muchacha de la cual jamás sabría su nombre, pero a la que en menor o mayor medida le extirpó el corazón.

 **.**

No volvería a recordarla hasta el día en que cruzaría su semblante en el mercado de pulgas, en aquella calle tan congestionada de gente sobre la hora pico, en donde todo se vendía al aire libre sobre tanderetes desmontables. Un encuentro extraño, casi inexplicable, días antes de que las fuerzas especiales decidieran capturarlo por el atentado de las Naciones Unidas en Vienna.

Tal vez, una ilusión, una segunda oportunidad. No sabría cómo decirlo, pero la encontraría comprando, riendo y deseándole un buen día.

* * *

 **N. de autor** :

Como tramo final, era necesario que terminara de esta forma de la que no estoy muy satisfecha, pero que me ha gustado pese a que he sido muy dura con Annet. Aunque no todo termina acá, ya que hay un pie enorme que recae en el epílogo. Porque además de que narrará, en poco rasgos, lo que se ha dejado en sorpresa sobre esta última parte, también hay un diálogo bastante bello entre Bucky y Steve, en la post-CW.

También quiero aclarar que Bucky es indiferente a los nombres de las personas de su pasado (al menos el de James), así que nadie juega una carta primordial, salvo Steve. O sea, ni siquiera se acordó de Dot en CW, menos de Connie o Annet. Incluso hasta lo veo irrelevante, ocupan espacio de almacenamiento que el pobre no tiene en su memoria xD

Los fragmentos en idioma inglés, pertenecen a la letra de una canción que especifiqué al inicio del capítulo. Espero que hayan tenido la oportunidad de escucharla o si pueden, háganlo en algún momento.

Espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejarme sus reviews. Falta el bello epílogo, por lo tanto, espero que les termine gustando esta leve historia, ya que no es relevante para el Bucky actual, pero me resultó interesante ver cómo se hilaban asuntos pendientes de James con la mente de un Bucky post-WS, quien es completamente indiferente tanto de personas como acciones.

¡Mil gracias por leer!


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

❝No, I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight❞

 **Ed Sheeran- Perfect**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _15 de mayo de 2016, Bucarest_

Cómo puede el mundo ser tan grande y a la vez tan pequeño, ver que todo se concentra en ese momento, en ese instante en donde tiene que hacer a un lado su mirada porque la había estado observando demasiado, buscando en ella algún rasgo de edad o que le diera vigencia de ser un mal sueño o, tal vez, no tan malo. El cabello rizado, cobrizo que hacía días pintaba sus recuerdos, habían sido reemplazados por grandes bucles rubios y una mirada brillante.

Ella estaba intentando establecer un acuerdo con la verdulera de uno de los tenderetes, con muy poco resultado, al parecer el idioma era un impedimento. La mujer que la atendía había metido más ciruelas de las que la clienta podía pagar. Esta última intentaba decirle que no podía sufragar todas y que era mejor extraer algunas de la bolsa. El estorbo comunicacional era un tema que la muchacha no lograba manejar, aunque no había perdido el carisma y la sonrisa mientras intentaba explicarle. Para su suerte, la verdulera era paciente e intentaba hacer lo que más podía.

Bucky estaba en el tenderete de al lado, donde había pequeñas bolsas selladas que contenían frutas secas. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a entrometerse, la muchacha lo vio y le pidió ayuda.

—Disculpa, ¿puedes entenderme? —le preguntó con cierta insistencia, alegando a su idioma.

Bucky no pudo evitar notar el parecido de la muchacha con la chica que hacía días había soñado y que, recordando, había resultado ser parte del pasado de James. Asintió luego de que la muchacha hiciera dos veces la misma pregunta ante ver que él no respondía o que había asumido que no le entendía bastante bien.

—¿Hablas rumano? —hizo otra pregunta con rapidez, una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos los iluminaba. Bucky asintió sin decir una palabra. Su actitud pudo haber reprimido el ímpetu de cualquier persona, pero a ella no parecía importarle, estaba apresurada—. ¿Podrías ayudarme? No será más de un minuto —insistió, haciendo referencia a su situación como si fuese casi un ruego.

Bucky volvió a asentir mostrándose sereno, a sabiendas de que no podría escapar de aquella situación. Notó que la muchacha sonrió agradecida, su acento o tonada eran muy peculiares, denotaba que, sin dudas, era extranjera, tal vez estadounidense, sureña.

—¿Podrías decirle que no deseo un kilogramo de ciruelas, solamente medio kilo y un limón? Es que, olvidé mi billetera en mi otro bolso y no ando con mucho dinero encima —intentó explicarle con una sonrisa amistosa y hasta apenada.

Bucky intercambió palabras con la verdulera, un tanto anciana, quien sonrió en gestos de entender a sus referencias, mientras la muchacha notaba cómo extraía de la bolsa la cantidad que el sujeto le había señalado e introducía el limón, asimismo aprovechó para comprar cosas que le hacían falta y que hubiese sido un tormento intentar explicarlo por sí misma a la dueña de la mercadería. Bucky, después de ayudarla, le mencionó el monto a pagar que señaló la anciana, mientras ella recibía el recado alegremente.

—Muchas gracias, no sabes lo difícil que se me ha hecho poder adaptarme —explicó casi inútilmente, mientras le pagaba a la mujer—. Pero al fin tengo mis ciruelas para un postre que planeo hacer, todo el mundo debería probarlo, ¡es exquisito!, queso de cabra tostado con crema de ciruela y nuez.

Ella sonreía como un niño con juguete nuevo, aunque notó que estaba siendo invasiva ante el silencio de su interlocutor, quien solamente asentía, mostrando de vez en cuando alguna sonrisa en gesto de amabilidad para no incomodarla, casi intentando que eso se viera normal en un civil. Pero, al fin, ella decidió que era hora de marcharse.

—Lo siento, hablo demasiado —se disculpó mostrando una gran sonrisa—, muchas gracias, de nuevo.

Ella dio media vuelta y se marchó calle arriba. Bucky la observó cruzar a la acera de enfrente corriendo en sus tacones bajos, esquivando un auto, con la bolsa de ciruelas sostenida por su mano derecha mientras colgaba a un costado de su cuerpo.

No podía haber sido ella, esa chica tímida del pasado, ni su actitud era la misma. Pero su parecido era casi irreal. Lo extraño es que nunca necesitó de un nombre, jamás lo supo. Aunque, la vida le diera una segunda oportunidad de encontrarla, o al menos de saber que había alguien que podría representar su forma, aquella sería la primera y última vez que la vería en el mercado. Nunca más volvería a saber de ella.

En ese momento, la anciana verdulera lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y le preguntó si iba a comprar algo, él la observó y le señaló las ciruelas. Aquel día sería el primero de muchos, en donde descubriría que aquella perfecta esfera violácea se convertiría en su fruta favorita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _28 de mayo de 2016, Wakanda_

Mirando la cámara de crioestasis en donde sería introducido en algunas horas, aunó en la esperanza de que, al salir de ella y ver la luz, su mente quedase compuesta, tal vez no de una forma utópica, pero que pudiesen sacar de él todo ese mal que lo había aferrado a aquel peón de HYDRA.

Había reflexionado lo suficiente cuando se encargaron de ayudarlo a extraer aquel pedazo de metal (brazo) que ya no le serviría, para reemplazarlo por otro. Nunca creyó en la idea de que aquello no pasaría, tarde o temprano iban a encontrarlo, pero esperaba que eso jamás pasara, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir como un civil normal en Bucarest. Pero no todo fue tan malo.

Steve estaba allí, no se encontraba tan solo y ahora tenía la oportunidad de corregir lo que HYDRA había implantado en su cabeza. Al parecer, parecía que todo iba mejorando, al menos después de tropezar con tantos escalones, uno a uno debía empezar a subirlos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó su amigo, acercándose a la cama ortopédica en donde él estaba siendo atendido.

—No puedo confiar ni siquiera en mi propia mente —la respuesta fue concisa, pero luego de eso, surgió la duda. Tal vez, HYDRA lo hizo un peón para sus trabajos sucios, pero ¿qué hay de los recuerdos de James?, ¿esos habían sido una farsa?, ¿podría comprobarlos?

Por un momento, quiso compartir ese recuerdo con su amigo, algo que no estaba dispuesto a indagar pero que, sin embargo, siguió siendo algo que le provocaba cierta curiosidad.

—Tú... —entrecerró los ojos intentando hacer la pregunta lo más clara posible—, ¿recuerdas a esa chica?, ¿la de cabello rizado?, ¿tímida? —Steve frunció el ceño un poco confundido esperando que su amigo pudiese darle un contexto. No era muy fácil saber qué es lo que pensaba cuando acababan de salir de una guerra, aunque no tardó en notar que la única forma de que Bucky le hable de una mujer es porque había alguien en el pasado que había recordado. No fue difícil indagar en sus recuerdos.

—¿Annet? —preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja.

—Annet, claro —Bucky miró el suelo asintiendo más para sí mismo que para su amigo, notando que esa parte de su memoria asimilaba ese nombre como conocido.

—¿Qué hay con ella? Además de que a estas alturas debe de tener unos cien años —bromeó Steve mirándolo con curiosidad.

—No sé, entre las memorias de las víctimas del soldado ella siempre aparecía —le explicó en pocas palabras.

—Pues, no fuiste muy amable con ella —le explicó mientras se cruzaba de brazos sentándose a su lado.

—Lo sé.

Steve notó que él sabía que había sido un patán con aquella humilde y tímida muchacha de rizados cabellos, que no era atractiva a la vista de los hombres.

—De todos modos... —siguió hablando el rubio—, ella fue feliz.

Bucky levantó sus añiles ojos para encontrarse con una media sonrisa por parte de su amigo, quien entendió bastante bien la referencia de explicar aquella aseveración, parecía que había algo en la mente de Bucky que quería tranquilizar.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando el Capitán América hacía sus giras?

—Hablas de cuando eras actor y usabas mallitas —hizo referencia Bucky con una media sonrisa que logró conmover a su amigo, ya que era de las pocas veces en las que podía verlo sonreír con sinceridad.

—Una vez, fui a Nueva Orleans, a un café y ella estaba trabajando ahí —comentó recordando el momento—, no podía creer que yo era el Capitán América, se le cayó el café encima de mí —Steve sonrió al recordar aquello, mientras Bucky empezaba a notar que aquella actitud había sido muy natural en ella, empezó a sentirla familiar—. Luego de eso, después de una función, la vi tomada de la mano con un muchacho que vestía un traje militar —Steve recordó esa escena conmovido, Bucky escuchaba atentamente—. Se veía muy feliz. En un momento, cruzamos miradas y sin vergüenza agitó su mano para saludarme mientras se perdía entre la gente. Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Algo dentro de Bucky se removió con leve anhelo, deseando que hubiese sido James quien la tomara de la mano y la hiciera sentir segura. Pero, la vida siempre toma sus propios caminos y él había tomado el suyo. No importaba qué tanto a veces le resultase ajeno, él sabía que ella se merecía ser feliz y escuchar en boca de su amigo que así había sido, lo tranquilizaba.

 _Lo último que imaginó cuando la cámara de crioestasis empezó a congelarlo, fue la sonrisa de la muchacha y las luces de un baile en donde James se sintiera feliz de danzar junto a ella._

 **ꕤ FIN ꕤ**

* * *

 **N. de Autor** :

No es lo mejor que he hecho pero me conformo. Tal vez, las últimas etapas me las tomé prestadas de la psiquis del Bucky de UCM (pese a que mi especialidad es la de los cómics). En fin, la idea de indagar en su pasado no es muy fuerte, por lo tanto debía hacer algo con lo que tenía, es por eso que tampoco profundizo, Bucky está en una etapa de ajetreo (al menos en esta última de CW) y meter a James es un karma, pero bueno, intenté buscar baches para que mucho no moleste con su estado actual.

De todas formas, el que Bucky vea a James como en tercera persona, ya es algo que lo aleja de su pasado, aunque el que aparezca esa chica entre sus memorias es, de alguna forma, la conexión con su antiguo "yo". Él nunca podrá librarse de esas cosas, pese a que es un hombre nuevo con otras cuestiones en las que debe enfocarse.

La intromisión de Steve es meramente de familiaridad, hacerlo sentir más unido a él y que no es un alien o un diferente, que para él sigue siendo el mismo. Incluso me pareció tierno que Steve haya tenido la oportunidad de verla y que le contase de eso a Bucky para cerrar con ese capítulo en su mente de una buena vez.

Que no se note que gusta la idea de hacer OC's efímeras, que con poco hacen algo en el canon o mueven algo. Annet en su momento y esta chica del mercado quien ni siquiera le dio el nombre, como recuerdo de la anterior. Me gusta este tipo de situación, porque es como aparecen y se van, ni movieron nada en la trama ni se metieron en nada, solamente jugaron un poco con el canon y adiós. La idea de plantar dudas o ciertas costumbres también me agrada.

Por cierto, lo del queso de cabra tostado, crema de ciruelas y nuez es un postre que se sirve en un restaurant de Bucarest que es bastante vistoso.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Sé que no fue la gran cosa, pero al menos una opinión, un tomate, algo (?)

¡Mil gracias por llegar hasta acá! :)

 **PD/** Me imaginé a ambas como si fueran " _Emma Stone_ ", una sacada de la película de "Vidas Cruzadas" donde toma el papel de Skeeter y la otra como Gwen Stacy de "El asombroso hombre araña". De ahí me imaginé el nexo entre la antigua Annet y la chica del mercado.


End file.
